The present invention relates to a rear view mirror and, more particularly, to a rear view mirror which can be alternately worn by a cyclist or mounted on a bicycle.
A number of rear view mirrors have been developed which are worn by the user, but none of these provides the simplicity of the present invention and yet has the capability of being infinitely adjustable. Furthermore, the versatility of the present invention in being adaptable to mounting on the bicycle is unmatched in the prior art.